


For Your Entertainment

by TsubaruKimimori



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 16,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsubaruKimimori/pseuds/TsubaruKimimori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hokuto's girlfriend Kotori has two brother's that are in the hit band Triple Threat. With a big concert coming in Tokyo,she nets VIP passes for Hokuto and Hokuto's two young brothers. It should be an interesting night</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"So hold on until it's over! Oh~"

"Hokuto! Must you blast your music?"

"Ohohohohohohoho, Kamui, just because your music taste dates back to the 18th century, doesn't mean to degrade your big sister! You don't hear Subaru complaining!" The youngest triplet was at the desk tapping a pen against it.

"He's in his own world, as usual."

"He may actually like Triple Threat, ever think that? Besides, you better get used to it, Kotori got me three VIP passes for their concert Friday night and you and Subaru are coming with me."

"HOW'D SHE GET VIP PASSES?!"

"Kamui, please don't shout, Kotori is the little sister of the two singers of Triple Threat."

"OHOHOHOHOHOHO SUBARU'S A FAN IS HE?!"

"Um, well, they have nice songs." The youngest triplet flailed at being put on the spotlight.

"Oh come on Kamui, they're both really sexy guys and besides, they're related to Kotori, they have to be nice!"

"Are you saying you've never even MET THEM?!"

"Well of course I haven't! They've been on tour, but Friday is the final show of the tour, so we'll meet them then!"

Kamui threw his hands up. "Fine, I'll go, whatever." He retreated to his room and closed the door.

"So does my littlest brother have a crush?"

"EH?!" Subaru's face flushed red. "WAHH! I DONT HAVE A CRUSH!"

"Uh-huh, then why are doodling little hearts with one of the brother's names in them?"

"Um, well you see, he's my favorite in the band?"

Subaru retreated to his own room leaving his sister to plot ideas. She picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"Hi Kotori-chan! I need a favor."

"What is it Hokuto-chan?"

"What kind of person does your oldest brother usually go for in a relationship?"

~#~

Before anyone knew it, it was Friday and they were in line for the concert. Flashing their VIP passes they got in. One of the workers approached them, "Hello Kotori, anything special tonight you want to request?"

"Hmm, they do the act during For Your Entertainment, Hokuto-chan requests that."

"I'll tell them, they're in makeup right now."

~#~

"Awesome job! My sweet little Arashi will be amazed at how great I look tonight! She'll be in the VIP box! You hear that?"

To Sorata's right a pair of amber eyes rolled."I'm amazed that she puts up with you, I'm more amazed that I put up with you."

"Now Nii-san, behave, it's a sold out crowd! Kotori-chan asked for three extra VIP passes, I wonder why."

"One's most likely for this girlfriend we've heard so much about and I hear this girlfriend has two brothers, so there you go."

~#~

"Alright, for this next song, which is our current single, we're gonna need a little help," As Fuuma walked he hooked the headmic around his head. Honey brown eyes masked by orange-tinted glasses scanned the crowd until they landed on the VIP box and a pair of violet eyes. "You, come on up."

Kamui looked horrified and mouthed. 'Me?'

"Yep, you, come on up."

Hokuto all but shoved Kamui making Kotori and Subaru giggle.

The music started to play and Kamui noticed once he was on stage just how big the arena was and how full it was…What was this guy's name again? Oh yeah Fuuma. He noticed Fuuma's brother (who like Fuuma was dressed in tight black pants, a leather jacket, and a white tank top underneath) had his back to the crowd. Who knows, maybe he was shy? Maybe it was for the song, Kamui didn't know much about the band.

Fuuma started to sing and Kamui wondered what he was supposed to do while he was up here.

"So hot

Out the box

Can you pick up the pace?"

This was the song Hokuto liked to blast. It was certainly perverted; then again, that's probably why his sister liked it. He couldn't deny Fuuma had a nice voice.

"Turn it up,

Heat it up

I need to be entertained"

As Fuuma sang these words he ran his hands up and down Kamui, causing the teen to blush furiously.

"Push the limit

Are you with it?

Baby, don't be afraid"

At the last line he brushed Kamui's hair out of his face and grinned at him.

When the chorus kicked in, Fuuma's brother finally joined him in singing. They both moved in sync with their dancing, it was a change from their earlier songs that was for sure. Then Fuuma circled around Kamui.

"Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet

'Ya thought an angel swept you off ya feet"

At this line Kamui felt his feet leave the ground and he was swung up into the air as Fuuma caught him.

The chorus ended and Fuuma lead Kamui back to the VIP box. "Now, who's going to be lucky enough to join my VERY shy brother on stage?" Although Fuuma couldn't see it, amber eyes from behind sunglasses glared.

The older man stepped forward and stared throughout the crowd. His sunglasses clad eyes landed on Hokuto, who almost willingly went up, but then she remembered something and pointed to her left at her twin. A smirk fell on the singer's face as security let Subaru up on stage, only for him to trip and land in the older man's arms.

"It's alright

You'll be fine

Baby, I'm in control"

Subaru's face turned emergency light red at being in his celebrity crush's arms and being sung to. Seishirou's voice sounded so much better in person then it did on the CD.

"Take the pain

Take the pleasure

I'm the master of both"

In the audience, Kamui scratched out his earlier theory of the older brother being shy. THE PERVERT WAS ALL OVER SUBARU. "HOKUTO!" He turned to his sister only to see her dancing with her girlfriend to the music. He turned his attention back to the stage. Fuuma was drinking water (why did he look good doing that?) and Subaru was blushing furiously as Seishirou moved dangerously close to his face.

"Close your eyes

Not your mind

Let me into your soul

I'm a work it 'til you're totally blown"

Lips ghosted Subaru's cheek, making the teen blush furiously, but he can't say he minded it much. How many people get kissed on the cheek but their crush? Especially when said crush was famous.

"No escaping when I start

Once I'm in I own your heart"

The sunglasses came off and Subaru was staring into intense amber eyes, which made him blush more. He stored the sunglasses in his coat pocket.

"There's no way you'll ring the alarm

So hold on until it's over"

Subaru felt himself be twirled away only to be pulled full on against the taller and older man's body.

Kamui decided right then and there, Fuuma was adopted and no way did he write this monstrosity of a song.

"Oh, do you know what you got into?

Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?"

Subaru's face was redder than a stop sign now and to make matters worse, as Seishirou led him back to the VIP box; he stripped off his leather jacket and placed it on Subaru's shoulders. With a wink he went to go finish the song.

He rejoined his brother to sing and dance and produced another pair of sunglasses that he slid into place.

Towards the end, they both got drenched with water and locked eyes with their helpers in the crowd.

"Oooohhh...

Do you like what you see?

Wooooaaaahhhh...

Let me entertain 'ya tell you screeaaam"

Both twins flushed red and Hokuto cheered. Now their drummer, Sorata, had come out to dance with the two brothers and the three of them ended in a pose as a canon in back of them exploded with glitter and confetti.

"Alright! We've been Triple Threat! We'll see you soon Tokyo! Anyone with a VIP pass, we're doing a meet and greet!"

"Subaru! Kamui! Let's go! We get to meet and hang out with them!" Hokuto pulled her brothers followed by Kotori and a young woman with long black hair. Together they went towards the backstage area.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Backstage with the band fabulous
> 
> unless your twin sister and her girlfriend are up to no good

Chapter 2

Upon arriving backstage they saw a business man (probably Triple Threat's manager) talking with them, the only one listening was Fuuma. Sorata had taken to playing DDR and Seishirou was still trying to get all the glitter off of his damp clothes. After he went away, Sorata stopped playing and finally approached Arashi.  Fuuma had taken a pudding out of the mini-fridge and was starting to eat it.  
"I want to know whose bizarre idea it was for there to be GLITTER in those cannons at the end. I am a lot of things, but one thing I am not is a damned fairy princess."  
Fuuma nearly choked on his spoon at his brother's comment. "Aw Nii-san, you would make a beautiful princess!"  
"No! My sweet Arashi would make a better one!" CRACK! A small but lethal hand had come in contact with Sorata's head at the same time a larger and even more lethal hand had come in contact with Fuuma's.  
"You know you both deserved that right?"  
"Thanks a lot Kotori-chan!"  
"You're welcome Fuuma-onii-chan, but you know what he's like, he doesn't like to be taunted and neither does Arashi-san."  
"Soo Kotori-chan, who are these lovely people behind you, from my platform I saw them next to you in the VIP box."  
"This is Hokuto-chan, my girlfriend."  
"Ohohohohoohoh! Nice to finally meet all three of you! Fuuma, Sorata, and Sei-chan!" Hokuto paused briefly. "This is Kamui, my dull as a doornail twin."  
"HEY! I AM NOT, I CAME WITH YOU, DIDN'T I?!"  
"HEY! You're the one I brought up on stage with me! Hi! In case you don't know I'm Fuuma."  
Hokuto snorted, Kamui had frozen in place. "I-I know that, my sister and brother love your band."  
"Aw, does that mean you don't?"  
Kamui sputtered. Meanwhile, Hokuto was trying to drag Subaru to the older brother.  
"Ah, so you're Hokuto-chan I've heard so much about from my dear sister Kotori-chan, and who’s this aside from the young boy you had me pull up on stage?”  
"This is my little twin brother Subaru! Your biggest fan! Ohohohohoho!"  
"Hokuto-chan!"  
"Subaru-kun hmm?"  
"H-hai, would you like your jacket back Seishirou-san?"  
"No you keep it."  
“Woo-woo Subaru! You get to keep his jacket! You’ll be the envy of all the girls at school now!”  
“I…umm…well…”  
A pair of arms circled around Seishirou’s neck. “Do you have a meet and greet big brother and bigger brother?”  
“Yes and you shouldn’t stand on chairs Kotori-chan.”  
“I don’t know Nii-san; you’re going to go out looking like that?”  
Amber eyes glared. Despite his best efforts he was still covered in glitter.   
“Looks like the only choice is for you boys to do the meet ‘n greet shirtless! We can’t have Seishirou be the only one now, can we?!”  
“YUUKO-SAN! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?” Both Fuuma and Sorata had fallen backwards as their manager had entered the room.  
“Just here there and everywhere; so get to stripping. Boys and girls alike will want to stare, eh?” Her red eyes locked on with Seishirou and he turned his head away if only slightly.  
“Do we get to do pictures too?” Fuuma had pulled his shirt off; much to Kamui’s discomfort, it was bad enough he had pulled him on stage, now he had to see the guy shirtless?  
Sorata was unbuttoning his to Kamui’s right. “It’s okay Arashi, they can look but they can’t have me, okay?”  
Subaru was mainly looking at the ground, that is until he saw Seishirou’s damp shirt go in the corner. Looking up he was greeted with Seishirou’s bare back and the heat was battling between his face and down lower. He felt faint he watched as the older man tousle his hair revealing a tattoo on his neck. So that made four he had. Fuuma it seemed only had one, and same for Sorata. Of course all three could have more but they were probably in more private locations and Subaru didn’t need to think about that…  
“Earth to Subaru what are you staring at?”  
“WAHH HOKUTO-CHAN! I wasn’t staring at anything.”  
Hokuto grinned and traded glances with Kotori phase one complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dedicated to my Kamui and Lissy both who adore the eff out of this fic and both who I owe bday gifts too ^^;


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> backstage shenigans

Chapter Three

 

“Alright everyone! After this, one of the people in this room will get a very special opportunity!” Yuuko paused to light her pipe. “That is once the boys get back with clothes on their backs.”

Sorata for his part sat on the side, smiling at the fans in the room as he drummed on his leg. What was taking his band mates so long?

“So has Quadira-chan talked to you yet?”

Fuuma looked up from buttoning his red top. “No why?”

Seishirou for his part hesitated as he pulled a blue silk top out of his locker.  “Oh it’s nothing.”

_“I’ve always liked you more than your brother. Sure he spoils me and he's cute, but you're way more attractive and Fuuma told me you’re single."_

_“Except there's one problem with that. Actually, make that two problems. One I would never do that to my brother,"_ _A pause as strong hands pushed her back, "Two, while girls don’t revolt me, I wouldn’t be caught dead dating one. Not my thing."_

_“One more thing, of all the women I've had throw themselves at me, you’re the absolute worse. I'd sooner date a sea hag than you."_

_“_ Hey Nii-san! Let’s go!”

“Yeah yeah, I’m coming.”

~#~

“Now does everyone have their raffle tickets? When I call out a number, the person holding that ticket gets to come up and sing with one of the boys.”

“I’m not doing it Fuuma, you are.”

“More of the girls swoon over you than me.”

“Exactly my point.”

“YOU ARE SO SHY!”

“Shut up.”

“Number seventy-seven! Come on up.”

It was quiet in the room for a bit until a loud girl’s voice rang through the room. “GET UP THERE SUBARU!”

“Ah Nii-san, you can sing with him!” Two shoves sent both Subaru and Seishirou stumbling forward.

Now that he was really looking at the boy, there was something familiar about those emerald eyes.

_Where have I seen those eyes before?_

_~#~_

_It had only been a week since he moved into his own apartment. Right now he was coming home from work, stopping to buy a pack of cigarettes first. “Where the hell are my keys?”_

_As he searched his pockets he heard voices behind him._

_“Well go on!”_

_“Um…excuse me...you left these on the counter.”_

_Turning, he was met with a pair of twins; a boy and girl. The boy was holding his keys and when their eyes met the child blushed. He couldn’t have been older than ten years old._

_“Thank you…I’m just not fully awake yet.”_

_~#~_

_It couldn’t be, could it?_

Composing himself for now, he reached for the acoustic. “Any particular song you want to sing?”

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> poor Subaru he's about to die of embarassment

Subaru was fidgeting. He had no idea what to say or what to pick. “Um...well…..I’m okay with whatever.”

For his part, Seishirou was stumped too. That and he wanted a cigarette; badly. He could play a confident guy on stage but one on one he was really—

“Bigger brother? Why don’t you play  _Me and You_?” 

“WOO WOO! SUBARU THAT’S LIKE THE PERFECT SONG!”

“I agree with the young lady Nii-san!”

Subaru’s face turned redder if possible. Why did Hokuto have to be so  _vocal_  about things, especially right now?

Seishirou was about to flash a smile of gratitude in his sister’s direction, but when Fuuma interjected that comment amber eyes narrowed. Now he really needed a cigarette. As he sat down on the chair and tuned the acoustic to his liking, he looked at Sorata, daring him to add onto his brother’s snarky humor.

Subaru nervously took the seat next to him, still fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. He was so caught up in watching Seishirou’s hands move about the guitar he didn’t even realize he was being spoken to.

“SUBARU WAKE UP! THIS IS NO TIME TO BE DAYDREAMING!”

“Huh? WAH!” The teenager flailed about and tipped backwards almost out of the chair.

A loud bang was heard as the guitar fell to the ground and a strong arm stabilizing Subaru. “Are you alright?”

Flashes were seen and Subaru nearly died...for the second time that night he was in his crush’s arms. _‘Why me? Why’d I’d have to fall for him?’_ “Yes...I’m okay...”

“Good to hear. Now don’t be nervous and just sing with me, okay?”

“Hai, hai.”

Both of them were back in their seats and the guitar was once again strummed. “So Subaru-kun...shall we?”

Subaru nodded with as much confidence as possible. He was shy by nature, but to be here with his celebrity crush...

_“Last year's wishes_

_Are this year's apologies_

_Every last time I come home_

_I take my last chance_

_To burn a bridge or two”_

Subaru’s face heated. His voice sounded even better up close and in a semi-crowded room and watching him sing Subaru had to force the lump in his throat to go away to sing.

_“We're the new face of failure_

_Prettier and younger but not any better off_

_Bullet proof loneliness_

_At best, at best_

_Me and you_

_Setting in a honeymoon_

_If I woke up next to you”_

Amber eyes briefly widened as he continued to sing the song; Subaru had a beautiful voice...a voice from an angel that reminded him of a certain choir teacher and a certain teenager—

Curiously he wondered how well they could harmonize together, so he decided to join in at the end.

_“The best way_

_To make it through_

_With hearts and wrists intact_

_Is to realize_

_Two out of three ain't bad_

_Ain't bad”_

After ending the song both bowed and Subaru was met with teasing emerald eyes and dagger wielding violet eyes. Seishirou was met with teasing honey eyes and hazel eyes that seemed to know but refused to speak. 

They had a perfect harmony in singing, but what did that mean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics featured in here are from I'm like a laywer with the way i'm always trying to get you off by fall out boy =D


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be careful making wishes in the dark

Chapter 5

 

_Such enchanting emerald eyes, I don’t remember the last time I felt like this. Oh yeah back in high school with—_

_“_ OI NII-SAN!”

“Huh?”

“It’s your turn so if you would kindly pick up the controller.”

That’s right; Fuuma had hounded that even though they had been together for the last God only knows how many months that all of them get together and play a video game. “You know what; I’m tired, have the computer play as me and you two duke it out; night.”

Fuuma looked baffled at the retreating back of his brother. Since when did his brother walk away from totally annihilating him and Sorata in a game?

~#~

The white t-shirt went into the corner along with a pair of black converse and black jeans. After grabbing a pair of sweatpants, Seishirou flopped on to his bed. “What is wrong with me? This isn’t me at all.”

Images of the green eyes flowed into his head, Subaru’s gentle voice whispered in his ear and no matter how many times he opened and closed his eyes, nothing changed.

_No no no. You can’t do this to yourself. Don’t let anyone in, remember? You break everything you touch, you’re a cursed child doomed to be alone. No matter how much admiration was in those eyes, once Subaru learnt the truth he’d be out the door like Fuuma whenever Nagini was out of her cage._

Speaking of Fuuma, Seishirou heard the large footsteps coming up the stairs so he threw his earbuds in, switched on the iPod, and switched off his lamp to feign sleeping.

“Oi Nii-san, are you asleep yet?” Seeing his brother’s room in complete darkness and getting no response, “Gee guess so; must be your old age catching up to you.”

The door closed and he heard Fuuma’s footsteps head back downstairs. Seishirou made a mental note to kick his brother in-between his legs first thing tomorrow. _I’m twenty-five on the outside, but on the inside? I’m still just a scared teenager._

_“So you demonic child…you’ve picked up smoking have you? Do you want to further poison your body? Maybe we should give you a permanent reminder and teach you a permanent lesson of why smoking is bad for you.”_

Amber eyes shot open; why was he remembering this again? That was years ago. Of course his parents had left him with wounds that would never heal, not even with time but….there were some ways you could temporarily ease the pain of one’s past. Reaching over to the nightstand, he picked up his phone and started flipping through contacts. Finally he landed on the one he wanted so he hit dial. “For the love of everything pick up.”

“Hello~?”

“Hi Kotori-chan, by any chance do you know if that girlfriend of yours is awake?” 

“I’m on the other end with her right now; why? Do you need something?”

“Yeah…her twin’s phone number...”

~#~

Subaru was expecting a lot of things, but his phone ringing at 10:30 was not one of them. Not recognizing the number but being too polite to ignore it, he picked up. “Hello?”

“Good evening Subaru-kun; it’s nice to hear your voice again.”

“WAHH!” Subaru yelled out he nearly fell off his bed, much to his family’s concern, before locking himself in his closet. “Seishirou-san?! What? Why? How?”

“Your sister gave me your number and well...I just wanted to hear your voice again, that’s all. So how are you?”

“I’m okay and you? Are you getting enough rest? You must be tired right?”

“Aha, a bit. So I was thinking all of us should get together since I’ll be home for a long time. Maybe you and your siblings should come over here this weekend.”

“Oooh—okay…I’ll see you then?”

“Definitely; I shall let you sleep then, yes?”

“Hai hai...goodnight…Seishirou-san.”

“Goodnight Subaru-kun...”

_I think I’m falling in love with you._


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "no one wants you when you have no heart."

Chapter 6

 

“Oh Niiiii—saaannnnnnn I chime in with a haven’t you ever heard of, waking up when I call y—OOF!” Fuuma was met with a pillow to the face.

“Get your annoying ass out of my room.”

“But Kotori-chan’s girlfriend and her brothers will be here soon! Sorata and Arashi are already here and Kotori-chan just left to get her girlfriend~”

“Your singsong voice is annoying, get out of my room.”

“But if I get out of your room you’ll go back to bed. So, TIME TO GET UP!” The younger sibling pounced on the bed landing on his older brother…

Down the hall, Sorata and Arashi sat watching TV. “What on earth is he doing in there? How long does it take to get Seishirou up?”

“AH NII-SAN DON’T BE RASH!”

“Oh dear...”

“AH YIKES! THOSE FEET ARE LETHAL, WATCH IT!”

“Well he’s awake? Come on Arashi let’s go downstairs get out of the war zone.”

The two of them moved out of the way just in time to see Fuuma running, his orange tinted glasses askew on his face and his older brother behind him in only sweatpants and his hair a tousled mess.

“Tell me little brother; do you want to die now or later? Because when I catch you, you won’t have a choice!”

“SORATA SAVE ME MY BROTHER’S GOING TO KILL ME—WHOOOOAA.” Fuuma’s foot got tangled up in the rug and he went toppling down on the ground and landed on the trashcan.

Of course his brother couldn’t stop on a dime either and therefore landed on top of him. “Neh Nii-san, you’re heavy.”

“Oh shove it…ow, ow, ow, ow.”

“No wonder Yuuko-san pairs you two together!”

“Can it Arisugawa; my bloody earring is stuck on his sleeve…ow.”

Arashi was the one that took pity, or perhaps she was the only one brave enough; and helped untangle his earring.

“Ah thank you, and you Fuuma, just let me get dressed in peace.” The older male walked back to his bedroom and slammed the door shut. A few moments later they all heard the shower go on.

“Wowee you really peeved him off this time Fuuma.”

“I didn’t! He’s been acting weird since last night! I miss my brother…”

~#~

“Okay Hokuto, you know this place but to Kamui-san and Subaru-san welcome!”

“This is where you live Kotori-chan?”

“Yup! Come on!”

Hokuto and Kotori were wearing matching sundresses, Kamui was in jeans and a tee-shirt, and so was Subaru. Kotori led the way into her house not bothering to knock; the triplets came in behind her. “SORATA! ARASHI! SO NICE TO SEE YOU!”

Arashi was dressed in a nice shirt and a skirt wear as Sorata was dressed in a wife beater and shorts. “Nice to see you all again; I’m sorry if I came off rude in the meet and greet, it was a long night and someone pushed too many buttons.”

“Now now my dear sweet Arashi, whatever could you be talking abo—ow.”

“How’d a sweet girl like her get wound in by a member of that band?”

“Well actually Kamui-san, Sorata-san and Arashi-san were dating before Triple Threat was even a thing. Speaking of, has anyone seen my brothers?”

“Fuuma went out back to mess around with his skateboard and we haven’t seen Seishirou since Fuuma woke him up and he disappeared to get ready.”

Kotori led the triplets to the backyard which even Kamui gasped in amazement at. It had a skating court, a pool, and of course a large area of grass. 

“Ohohohoho no wonder you live so far away from society Kotori-chan~!”

“Correct! Now where is that brother of mine?”

“AHHHHHHHH!”

“Never mind, he’s on the skating ramp again.”

“WHOOOOOAA!” When Fuuma landed, he was dressed much like Sorata was, just in different colors.

“Big brother you do some crazy things sometimes; where’s bigger brother?”

“Hell if I know where he is, and he’s mad at me. You can go into his room; he won’t whip things at you.”

“I don’t have to, he’s out on his balcony smoking again; I wish he’d ditch that filthy habit!”

Subaru looked up; Seishirou was dressed in form fitting jeans and buttoned down short sleeve top. A cigarette was in his lips and his amber eyes were once again hidden behind those sunglasses.

Subaru blushed. Why had he agreed to this again?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finders keepers losers weepers

Chapter 7

 

“Oh this is ridiculous, he is not staying up there and avoiding the fun. Fuuma, what did you say to him now?!”

“Nothing…”

“No, but he kinda bounced on him to wake him up.”

“Ayayai. HE’S A HORRIBLE MORNING PERSON YOU DOOFUS!”

“Well he can’t sleep through his date, now can he? Let’s liven up this party. Hey Nii-san! I have a bet to make with you!”

Seishirou leaned over the railing, crushing his cigarette under his shoe. “I always win Fuuma, so I fail to see the point.”

“Bet you can’t get down here in less than two minutes!”

“This is so stupid why would I ever—” Sunglass filtered amber eyes landed on the small lithe frame of Subaru. Instantly, his cheeks flushed pink. “Fine, but you’ll regret it.”

All eyes watched as the oldest male hung off the railing of his balcony by his legs. Taking a deep breath he let go, somersaulting in midair before landing on the ground gracefully. “That took a whole minute if we’re lucky. Now then, as victor I claim my prize.” Sunglasses were stashed in his jeans pocket. “Should I kick your ass physically, or should I just throw it into the pool?”

Subaru in the meantime was in complete awe. Seishirou was not only an amazing singer, but he was very flexible and talented too. Just how strong was the rest of his body? Clearly his legs were strong, and how would it feel to be held in those arms and to be pinned under that—

“OI SUBARU! Are you coming?”

Subaru shook his head. “Yes I’m com—I’ll be right there!” He really had to knock it off. Just because Hokuto and Kotori had hooked up didn’t mean he and Seishirou were going to hit it off. Subaru was so ordinary and Seishirou was so…extraordinary. 

“Well if I have to go in the pool, why don’t we all go swimming? Kotori-chan I take it you had the triplets bring their bathing suits?”

“Of course I did.”

“POOL PARTY! COME ON ARASHI!”

Seishirou however frowned. “You can’t be serious.”

“Seishirou-san do you not like swimming?”

“I like it fine, but let’s say I don’t want to be exposed in front of everyone.”

“Are you not confident in your body?”

“No, I’m not….” Why was he telling Subaru this? Just what he needed to hear, that he was afraid.

“I’m not really either. We can watch TV inside maybe? Kotori-chan said you have an impressive DVD collection.”

“I do, but...it’s mainly anime.”

“That’s fine...lead the way.”

Again Hokuto and Kotori smirked. “Stage two complete! Ohohohohoho.”

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What would happen if they ever knew that I'm in love with you...?"

Chapter Eight

 

Hokuto, Kotori, and Arashi came inside to dry off and change. Poor Kamui had been roped into to stay as a judge of a water volleyball match between Fuuma and Sorata. “Are you sure he’ll be okay out there Hokuto? Fuuma and Sorata tend to get…carried away.”

“Ohohohoho, he’ll be fine. He may be a short shrimp but he’s a tough cookie. I wonder where Subaru got to.”

“No idea. Bigger brother doesn’t like swimming with other people. He’s actually shy.” Kotori’s ears picked up a famous dialogue. “They’re in the entertainment room; watching Sailor Moon by the sounds of it.” Walking into the room on tiptoe, Kotori peaked and saw both of them on the couch. Still walking on tiptoe knowing she was on thin ice, she started to crawl to the front and sure enough both of them seemed to be asleep. 

Subaru’s head was gently resting on her brother’s shoulder and on instinct her brother’s arm was around Subaru.  _‘Just like he did to Fuuma and I when we were little.’_ Their heads were touching slightly. Kotori was torn; part of her wanted a picture, but the other part knew if she dared to snap one she’d wake them up. Well, not so much them, she didn’t know much about Subaru, her brother however… Oh well, screw it! It was too cute to refuse. Taking a quick picture, she hightailed it as fast as she could out of the room as to not get in trouble.

“Kotori-chan, what are you—”

A soft hand covered Hokuto’s mouth. “Sh, just watch.”

Amber eyes blinked open and instantly his heart started to race. Looking down, he saw Subaru peacefully cuddled against him and his face turned a light shade of pink. He could move sure, but that would wake Subaru up and he didn’t want to do that. He looked angelic while asleep and something about this just felt right. Like something from a past life. Then why couldn’t he shake his uneasiness?

Subaru’s emerald eyes slowly started to blink open and when he realized where he was he too went pink, though a lot deeper shade due to him being paler. “I’M SORRY I FELL ASLEEP, PLEASE FORGIVE ME, I’M SORRY I’M SORRY I’M SORRY!”

“It’s fine Subaru-kun, really it is—”

“I STILL SHOULDN’T HAVE; I’M SORRY I’M SORRY I’M SOR—WAH!” Subaru had flailed so much he started to fall off the couch. Similar to the time with the meet n’ greet, Seishirou  _attempted_  to catch him. This time though, he misjudged himself and found himself on the carpet with Subaru pinned underneath him, their foreheads touching slightly.

Subaru’s heart was racing.  _‘How many people would kill to be here right now? My past self would be trying to kill me. The only person I can think of that wouldn’t would be Kamui… Why am I thinking about this? We’re so close…is he going to…?’_

Likewise, Seishirou’s heart was racing just as fast.  _‘Now I know it. He is special. I feel the way I felt with Yuuto back in school but far more intense. With that I could hold myself back. The only thing holding me back right now is fear. Fear that if I make a move on him he’ll be gone forever. But he’s not squirming away, does he want me to kiss him perhaps? His eyes have a look of desire, not disgust or fear. Should I do it?_

Hokuto and Kotori watched eagerly from the door frame as Hokuto’s twin and Kotori’s older brother’s mouths moved closer.

“Eeee, they’re going to kiss we did it Hokuto-chan!”

“Ohohohoho I know, but we must keep quiet. Subaru’s shy and the slightest thing will distract him.”

Their lips had just barely ghosted each other’s and Subaru was just about to reach up and wrap his arms around his crush when—

“Subaru? Subaru are you in here? It’s time to go.”

“Dang it Kamui, you ruined it!”

Both males on the floor scrambled away from each other blushing furiously. Subaru apologized again and Seishirou did the same, shutting off the DVD player and heading up to his room after bidding Subaru goodbye.

Hokuto and Kotori groaned. “Now what do we do? Bigger brother will be in his room for  _days._ ”

“Subaru won’t be much better. I’m going to punch Kamui in the nose.”

“There you are. Kotori-chan, will you drive us home?”

“Ask Sorata and Arashi to hitch a ride with them... There’s something I need to do. Bye Hokuto.” A kiss to the older girl’s cheek before Kotori started up the stairs.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this hurts it was meant to  
> Your secrets out and the best part is it wasnt even a good one

Chapter Nine

 

“Subaru, how long do you intend to stay in there?”

“As long as possible. I’m such a fool Hokuto-chan.”

“You’re not Subaru! Kamui just had bad timing.”

“Maybe it was destiny…”

“I doubt it; now I’m going over there later and  _you’re_ coming with me. _”_ Her phone vibrated, alerting her of a new text.

‘ _Any luck?’_

Hokuto tapped a reply. _‘Some, what about you?’_

‘ _Are you mad? I don’t even know where he is yet.’_

‘ _Well keep trying, we’ll be there in a few hours.’_

‘ _K I’ll do my best, maybe I'll come over there for a bit.”_

~#~

Kotori slipped her phone back into her pocket. There was only one area left to check. The basement. Walking down the steps of the basement all she heard was a  _thwack_ sound. The sound of a punching bag being hit repeatedly. “Oh dear….” Looking down, there was one punching bag that literally had the stuffing kicked out of it. “Bigger brother?”

It was no use. A second punching bag was getting an onslaught of kicks. Kotori knew better than to bug her brother, so she scribbled a note saying she was going out with Hokuto and to take care.

~#~

Fuuma sat on the couch half slouched. “What did I do to deserve that? It's because I’m tall isn’t it? But Seishirou's tall and she said she liked him! I'll go have a word with him! Find out what he knows.”

Fuuma headed for the basement. Kotori had mentioned that Seishirou had taken to the basement to “exercise his demons away”, whatever that meant. He knew his brother wore a cross around his neck, but it's not like he believed in demons, right? Acting on impulse, he jiggled the doorknob and found it to be unlocked. That was odd, Seishirou usually locked the door. Walking down the stairs he was greeted with his brother’s bare back and watched him throw several fast jabs at a punching bag.

He had never seen his brother in such casual clothes before. Sweatpants, a headband around his head, and his iPod full blast while he took out his rage on the poor punching bag. Whatever was bothering his brother was serious. Fuuma took a breath and lightly tapped his brother on the shoulder only to duck from his brother’s right foot. He had forgotten his brother did kickboxing in high school.

“Fuuma? What the hell are you doing here?” Headphones were removed and so was the headband around his head.

"Look, I need to talk to you and Kotori went out with Hokuto somewhere. Sorata's on a date tonight. I'll drive?”

"That worries me more."

“Plus something's bothering you, so we can let loose! I know I don’t have a fabulous Mercedes Benz that’s fully loaded, but hey, I got me a Porsche. Let’s hit the town Nii-san! Just because we’re in a band and famous doesn’t mean we can’t have fun.”

Seishirou had turned to pull his shirt back on and when he turned around again, Fuuma was looking into familiar amber eyes with an eyebrow raised. “Fine, but I refuse to listen to any of our albums and sing with you.”

~#~

“How do you drive this thing? There’s close to NO leg room.”

“Oh that's because Kotori played with the seat when she was in it.”

“Uh-huh. Why'd I'd let you talk me into this?”

“Because we're brothers! Now then, what were you punching that poor bag about for?”

“I don’t want to talk about it... What’s your issue?”

“Well Quadira-chan broke up with me, said I wasn't good enough and said she'd rather have you.”

“Let me assure you right now, I wouldn't touch that sea hag with a ten foot pole.”

“Why?”

“One, I wouldn't date anyone that was dating someone else. I know what it feels to be lied to and cheated on. Two, not my type; I don't date women.”

“Nii-san...are you…are you gay?”

“Took you long enough to notice. Though I don’t really think I'm that anymore either.”

“What do you mean?”

“Never mind.”

“Come on Nii-san, I told you mine.”

“I feel more like I'm meant for one person. Now what else did you want to talk about?”

“I think I may be attracted to a guy, what do I do?”

“Don't tell our parents.”

“Well that's a given with how ‘spiritual’ they are.”

“Yeah. Where are we going?”

“I don't know—”

“Don't do it.”

“—where I'm going but do you have room for one more, troubled soul.”

“You suck. That was a demo and I doubt I'll release it.”

They were so busy laughing and talking, Fuuma didn't notice the bright headlights that had ran a red light....

~#~

“What do you think Hokuto-chan? This one or this one for Arashi’s and Sorata’s wedding?”

“I like this one, even though they're not even engaged ohohoho.”

“Perfect! Oh they will be soon enough, Sorata confided in me.”

“Kotori-chan your phone’s ringing.”

“Ah damn, hold on.” She picked it up. “Yes, this is she. What…what happened? Is he okay? I’ll be right there.”

“Hokuto-chan...we...I...I...need to go.”

“What’s the matter?”

“Big brother was in a car accident, he’s at Tokyo Memorial Hospital.”

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How could this happen to me?  
> I made my mistakes  
> Got nowhere to run  
> The night goes on  
> As I'm fading away  
> I'm sick of this life  
> I just wanna scream

Chapter 10

 

“My name is Kotori Monou I’m here to see my brother Fuuma Monou, where is he?!!” Behind her was Hokuto, Subaru, and even Kamui. Sorata and Arashi were on their way.

“He’s in exam room four.”

“Thank you, let’s go Hokuto-chan, Kamui-san, Subaru-san.” Walking in, they were greeted with the sight of Fuuma with a cast on his left arm and one on his right leg. “BIG BROTHER ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!”

“Ow…yes I’m fine, got out of it with a slight concussion and a broken arm and leg. Good thing we have no tours planned.”

“You idiot, this is no time to be worrying about tours, you could’ve been killed!”

“Nonsense Kamui, I’m fine. Hey, does that mean you care about me?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“Oh well, I tried, that aside...have you guys seen Seishirou yet?”

“Wait…bigger brother is here too?”

“Yeah…”

“Where is he?”

“Last I heard? Surgical ICU. He looked bad….” Fuuma remembered We Are The Champions playing in the background while he laughed with his brother when the headlights flashed, they had barely finished off the word when it hit Fuuma’s car.

The last thing Fuuma remembered seeing was the unsecured guard rail impale his brother through the stomach blood pouring out onto the seat…

“What do you have?”

“Nineteen year old male; car versus truck going 100 mph.”

“Can you tell me your name? And where you are?”

“My names Fuuma...I’m in the hospital…what happened?”

“Fuuma, you were in a car accident, you’ve lost a lot of blood and looks like you have some broken bones. Is there anyone that we can call?”

“My sister...her name’s Kotori Monou, her number is in my wallet. Where...where is my brother?”

“Brother?”

“His brother was in the car with him, he’s coming in the rig behind us; they had a hard time getting him out of the car; the guard rail impaled him.”

“Twenty-six year old male was in the car with his brother. Guard rail impaled him through his stomach. Lost about a liter of blood if the car interior is anything to judge by... We got a line started in the field and had to shock him once to bring him back. Finally had to just cut what we could of the thing to get him here.”

“Is he stabilized?”

“Yes.”

“Book an OR now!”

Walking upstairs, Kamui stuck close to Fuuma who was hobbling on crutches, they found themselves in the ICU and the sight of Seishirou in the bed seemingly asleep.

“We’re his siblings…what’s the matter with him?”

“He’s slipped into a coma I’m afraid. We managed to repair the damage done to his internal organs in surgery, so he’s stable for now.”

“Will he ever wake up?”

“Hard to say, they say when you’re in a coma you deal with your innermost demons. So ideally whenever he deals with them he’ll wake up.”

Kotori and Fuuma exchanged glances. Seishirou was a lot of things, but dealing with his own problems was not his strong suit.

~#~

It had been about a month since the accident. Fuuma had gotten a better grip on his crutches and Subaru made sure to visit the hospital every day.

A small hand clasped over a slightly larger one that had gone pale from being stabilized in a coma. “Please wake up…if you don’t...I can’t tell you how I feel.”

Of course Seishirou couldn't really hear Subaru, not really. Inside his mind he was dealing with his own inner demons.

“ _The two of you are horrible, disrespecting children. No lady should date a man unless she plans to get married and have kids and you put that guitar down. You have new parents now, so learn to deal with it."_

“ _I think the devil’s mark for her and the pure mark for him; maybe there’s still hope for saving him; the girl is too far gone if she’s dressing like that at her age.”_

Crash! _The glass cup missed by a few inches. “Why don’t you pick on someone your own age? Get the fuck away from them.”_

“ _So this is the oldest one is it? My my my dear, what are we going_ _to do with this one?”_

“ _Do whatever you please with me, but you leave them alone.”_

~#~

“ _See this my fellow people? This is my son, my oldest son who’s turned his soul over to Satan. Tonight we're going to cleanse him of his impurity and make him one of us."_

“ _Except I'm your foster son because real parents love their kids no matter what.”_

_"To cleanse this child of his sins, I shall carve the mark of God onto his right hand." Seishirou bit down hard on his lip as his foster father made the pentagram on his right hand._

“ _And to remind our dear boy that he’s a sinner, I shall carve the mark of Lucifer onto his left hand.” This time the teenager couldn’t hold back the scream as his foster mother carved the inverted pentagram into his left hand. He wasn’t sure if his left hand was more sensitive or if it was his foster mother’s talon like nails digging into his wrist. He was just glad Fuuma and Kotori were in Sunday School and didn’t have to see this._

“ _Nii-san what’s wrong?”_

“ _Nothing Fuuma.”_

“ _Bigger brother? What’s wrong? Why are your eyes all red and puffy?”_

“ _Nothing sweetie, come on, let’s go to bed, both of you. Tomorrow’s a school day.”_

 _Kotori pouted but scampered off to brush her teeth. Fuuma however,_ “ _NO, DON’T WANNA!”_

“ _Fuuma I’m not fighting; you’re going to bed...” Not waiting for a protest he picked the child up and plopped him in the bed. “Now go to bed, I’ll be back late; take care of your sister.”_

 _Kotori scampered by and crawled into bed next to her brother. “Get to sleep both of you; don’t answer the phone or the door for_ anyone _okay?”_

“ _KAY! FuFu push over.”_

 _Before walking out the door, the teenager went into the washroom and closed and locked the door behind him before sliding down onto the floor._ _“_ _What am I going to do now?”_

 _Finally deciding he couldn’t sit there forever, he stood up and grabbed the gauze out of the medicine cabinet. He pulled the old gauze off his hands one at time only to find them soaked in blood._ _“_ _How am I supposed to work or fight like this?”_ _He looked down at his hands; a pentagram carved into one, an inverted pentagram carved into the other._

Well if they think I’m the spawn of Satan, I may as well dress the part. Mom, Dad, I’m sorry but I’m not strong enough to keep this up; I need to change.

~#~

_"Nii-san when I grow up, I want to be just like you!"_

_"No you don’t Fuuma, do yourself a favor and just be yourself."_

~#~

_Headphones were clamped onto his ears, a pen tapping at homework, music blasting from the Walkman to his ears. He didn’t hear the constant calling from the kids or his parents or the ringing of the phone. Just the music playing that he was singing along to. Until the headphones were yanked off and he was looking into honey brown eyes._

“ _Nii-san I like your singing, and I know you say it helps you concentrate on homework, but Yuuto-san is on the phone, he wants to talk to you. Kotori-chan’s rambling to him right now as best as seven year old can.”_

~#~

_Fuuma sat on the rug, alternating between watching Kotori do her homework—which he should be doing as well—and watching his older brother attack a punching bag._

“ _Nii-san?”_

“ _What?”_

“ _How many more piercings and tattoos are you going to get?”_

“ _Not sure, I only have two piercings and three tattoos; that may change.”_

“ _Do they hurt?”_

“ _No; and no you’re not getting any, Mom and Dad hate me enough, thank you.”_

~#~

_"Are you going to come out with us or are you going to spend all day attacking that poor punching bag?"_

_"Why do you care?"_

_"Um, let’s see. You were my best man at my wedding and you’re my best friend. I couldn’t care less if you’re into guys or me for that matter, I’m still your friend."_

~#~

_"So graduation is upon us, what do you guys want to do when we get out this hell? Me? I want to be rich and famous and have my own company."_

_"I want to work with a computer."_

_"You're boring Satsuki-chan!"_

_A bottle of water was placed down. "Alright fine, I'll be the cliché one. I just want to get out of this dank city. I want someone to take me away, far away. I want to get married, fall in love, and have kids. Quiet normal life. As for work? Who knows, maybe a music teacher."_ _A glance down at his watch. “And since it’s study hall, and seventh period, I’m cutting. Need to go pick up the little ones, peace.”_

“ _What about the test tomorrow?!”_

“ _Eh, I’ll be fine. But then again, the spawn of Satan doesn’t need to pass school, right?”_

_"And there he goes again. How he passes school I'll never know."_

_"I wish you’d be more like him, carefree instead of power hungry."_

_"EH? Satsuki-chan wait!"_

~#~

_The girl blushed as her blue eyes looked over the counter at the young man. "How old are you?"_

_A smirk and a glint of amber eyes. "How old do you want me to be?"_

_"How’d you do it? You walked in there, you bought cigarettes, and not even a question! You have more of a way with ladies than me. Remind me why you don’t have a girlfriend?"_

_A shrug as the cigarette was tapped out. "I have no interest in such manners."_

~#~

“ _So what happened this time?”_

“ _Nothing…”_

“ _Nothing huh? Then why is the pack of cigarettes you illegally obtained yesterday half gone?”_

“ _Just stressed out a lot; I have to go, I have a match tonight.”_

“ _Match where...not the cage again?!”_

“ _Yep. Say hello to Satsuki-chan for me.”_

~#~

 _The sound of a body hitting the cage was heard. "Figures, typical fag can’t figh—"_ _A fast kick from the left sent the taller and more muscular man backwards._

_"Never judge a book by its cover." The younger and smaller male made a note to spit the blood in his mouth on his opponent._

_Walking out, his knees wobbled and he fell to the ground. "Sei...how long do you plan on doing this?"_

_"How much is it for a one room apartment in Tokyo?"_

_"About 5,000 yen a month, why?"_

_"Fuck."_

“ _You could come stay with me and Satsuki you know.”_

“ _Like hell; I’m not being a third wheel.”_

“ _How are you going to explain to your parents the way you look?”_

_At this the younger teen snorted as he light a cigarette. “They refuse to look at me, so I doubt they’d notice.”_

“ _And your siblings?”_

“ _Fuuma’s an air head, he won’t notice crap.”_

“ _Kotori-chan will though.”_

“ _I’m hoping she’ll be in bed.”_

~#~

“ _Nii-san?”_

“ _What?”_

“ _Why are you upside down?”_

“ _It’s called upside down sit-ups; I do like to keep in shape you know?”_

“ _Is that why you have that bar here?”_

“ _Yes Fuuma. Go play with Kotori.”_

“ _She’s napppppinggg I wanna watch you. I had a project in school to write about my role model. All the other kids did their moms or dads; I picked you.”_

_A crash sounded out as the older brother fell off the bar in shock. “Damnit all; why the hell would you do that?”_

“ _Because you’re my role model!”_

_Pale hands reached on the dresser and hooked a silver necklace around his neck. “Fuuma, I’m probably the worse role model you could have.”_

“ _But why?”_

“ _I just am.”_

“ _Nuh-uh! You get good grades in school, you’re super strong, you can sing really go—”_

“ _Enough Fuuma, I don’t sing anymore.”_

~#~

_Fuuma was dreaming; dreaming of a happier time before all of this. Happier times consisted of lollipops and candy and snowball fights. Why did it have to end like this?_

_The nine year old was awoken from his slumber by a seven year old crawling into the bed and clinging onto him. “FuFu...scared…bad dream.”_

“ _Then I’ll tell you all about Candyland where the mayor is Mayor Triple Deck-deck-deck—er Cake and…” The nine year old was fast asleep again. “FUFU!”_

_The door creaked open. “What are you two doing up? It’s three in the morning. You have school in the morning, let’s go.”_

“ _SO DO YOU BIGGER BROTHER, IT’S LATE!”_

“ _I’m sorry sweetie, I had to work; come on back to bed.”_

“ _Scared and FuFu is dreaming about cake.”_

~#~

 _Y_ _ou know how everyone says teenage parents are doomed? That may be true seeing as they have to work to support their child and maybe have a harder time keeping up in school. But what if you’re forced? What do you do then? Do you do what’s best for them? Or do you be selfish?_ _I chose the former over the latter. I stayed in school and managed to work. I always wanted a family, but never when I was fourteen. It’s just their parents couldn’t care less; so what was I supposed to do?_

_During the rare moments I had to myself, my best friends Yuuto and Satsuki always asked me if I ever planned to live the life of a normal teenager. My answer was always the same. I can’t be normal; I live in a house where I’m shunted out because of who I am and am forced to basically raise my little siblings. I was done pretending to be the perfect boy; I was done hiding in the dark. I wouldn’t be tormented anymore, the perfect boy that let his ‘parents’ fuck around with him was dead; this was a new age._

~#~

_The foot came in contact with the punching bag. “You know I’m on the other side of this Sei.”_

“ _No one told you to hold it.”_

“ _Someone had to, otherwise you’d break a wind—OOF.” The seventeen year old landed on the garage ground. “What did I do to deserve this?”_

“ _Oh I don’t know; held the punching bag that was on the receiving end of the high school’s kickboxing champion? You’re such an idiot Yuuto.”_

“ _Haha maybe, but you love me anyways, right?”_

_The younger teen turned his head and started to unwrap his feet. “Yeah sure, whatever.”_

“ _So what do you think? Do you think I’d be a better father to a girl or a boy?”_

_Seishirou nearly dropped his lighter. “Bloody hell neither; a womanizer like you?”_

“ _You’re horrible! You’re supposed to be my best friend.”_

_With a click the cigarette was lit. “Yeah, and I am, but I don’t sugarcoat the truth. It’s why Satsuki-chan avoids your advances the way I avoid church when my ‘rents are around.”_

~#~

_"I struggled and clawed my way to the top. But what was the point? All of it was for naught. I still can’t face them and stand up to them. Not directly. I can play my mind games with them but...they deserve far more."_

“ _Seishirou-san?”_

_Why, why did his hands have to be bleeding now…not with Subaru-kun here...he didn’t need to know everything. He didn’t need to know that Seishirou was afraid; more afraid than he’d admit to himself._

“ _Seishirou-san…why…why are you hiding your hands?”_

_What was he supposed to tell him? That for some reason the scars his parents had inflicted on him when he was Subaru’s age had reopened? What was the meaning of all of this anyways? He had finally stood up to his parents; why was he still dreaming?_

“ _Why are you trying to hide them? Despite them needing help?”_

“ _Because they hold the key to my past Subaru-kun.”_

“ _So? Your past doesn’t define you Seishirou-san...I do love you, you know...”_

_Love. The one word he never expected to hear directed at him. Everyone he seemed to get involved with seemed to say forget it. However, was Subaru the same? He was a fan of the band—no he was different. He meant it. He didn’t care if Seishirou was famous or not; he loved him and Seishirou had realized he loved Subaru too; so that’s why he bent down and kissed the boy on the lips._

“ _Seishirou honey, wake up, this isn’t your time yet. I’ve been watching you this whole time. It was hard for you, but you’ve become so strong. That boy is nice and I am so glad you started singing again. So go on, face your inner demons and wake up, you can do it.”_

“ _Mama?”_

“ _Yes dear. You can do it; go on.”_

“ _Go?”_

“ _That boy; the one you treasure above all of others, he’s waiting for you. He’s been holding your hand this whole time.”_

~#~

Beep…beep…beep. The sound of monitors and the feel of oxygen pulsating through his nose and…a pair of lips on his own. Amber eyes shot open and to his surprise it was Subaru. At the same moment Subaru’s emerald eyes shot open.

“WAH!”

Hokuto’s laughter filled the room as Subaru scrambled away.

“I’m sorry! It was Hokuto-chan’s idea!” Subaru didn’t get far in his attempt to scramble. Seishirou’s hand clamped around his wrist before pulling the boy down for a proper kiss.

“OHOHOHO! FABULOUS! Not how I had envisioned it, but it works. I’ll leave you guys alone so I can go get Fuuma, Kamui, Sorata, Arashi, and Kotori-chan. They went for caffeine.”

“You scared me…I was afraid you were mad at me after what happened.”

“Funny, I felt the same. I will say this...there's a lot you don't know about me, and if we’re going to make this...us…work? You'll need to know, but that will come with time.”

A soft hand grabbed his own. “I understand.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to clarify Seishirou's(and his sibilings) real parents died in a car accident oh the irony
> 
> the ones that put him through hell are foster parents


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams? Or Reality? Or Both?

Chapter 11

 

“So Nii-san can you walk yet?”

“Not on my own.”

“Is it permanent?”

“No idea.”

“You’re knowledgeable in the human body Nii-san…what are you chances?”

A sigh. He needed a cigarette; badly. “About 30-70.”

“Well that’s good right?”

“I suppose.”

“Well I’m not a doctor but you came out of a coma after being impaled by a guard rail. You just need to get your strength back. Do you remember everything?”

“I remember everything just fine. How's your car?”

“A COMPLETE AND TOTAL WRECK! MAN, I LIKED THAT CAR.”

“Hmm; cars can be replaced you can’t, so be happy you got out alive.”

“You’re right...I’m sorry Nii-san…”

“Whatever for?”

“This is all my fault.”

“Well I won’t deny that if I were driving this wouldn’t have happened but…it did help me land Subaru.”

“You?! YOU DRIVE FAR WORSE! You’re reckless! Especially on that motorcycle of yours.”

“I did consider doing professional drag races. Plus, once I decided to back out of college there really wasn’t much of a point….”

“Why did you back out? I’m not  _that_  much younger than you. I was twelve when Kazuhiko-san and Gingetsu-san came to our house and said you had a brilliant mind and that they had a friend in the medical ward that would’ve loved you.”

“Well…I…I...I don’t want to talk about it. What I do want is to get out of here and smoke.” Shaking legs wobbled more as he finally stood up and slowly started to walk. 

“Nii-san you shouldn’t…”

“I’m fine, Fuuma, I’m used to dealing with things by myself.”

Fuuma frowned. Once upon a time his brother was the shining star of confidence and pride; what happened? Did that side of him die with their parents?

~#~

“You’ve gotten good on your crutches big brother.”

“Yes, having my arm back helped a ton. It was hard you know.”

“I’ll go make dinner then, you should follow bigger brother’s example and take a nap.”

“Is he really asleep? He never sleeps during the day. Or least he didn’t six months ago…”

“Six months ago he hadn’t nearly died. Go to your room and don’t bug him for once Fuuma...he actually looks peaceful.”

~#~

It was late as his fingers tapped on the steering wheel; Subaru was fiddling with the CD player looking for a song to play. This was the first time he was driving in about six months. 

“Are you sure you’re alright Seishirou-san? You look pale…we can pull over and call my sister…I can’t drive...yet...”

“It’s okay Subaru-kun I like it, I really do….I just have a hard time dealing with my fears….” Amber eyes shifted briefly to his hands where white ghostly outlines of a pentagram and inverted pentagram still were. He saw a flash of light from the right side and he froze. This was it…he really was going to die this time and take his precious Subaru right down with him.

Amber eyes shot open and he saw he wasn’t in a car driving, he had fallen asleep on the couch in the living room watching anime. The flash of light he saw was from lightning outside. 

“Bigger brother…are you alright?”

“Yeah…just a bad dream….”

“Well I predict your bad dreams wouldn’t happen so often if you didn’t watch such scary things before falling asleep. Get dressed, I’ll bring you to see Subaru-san. The doctor says it will be another few weeks before you can drive again.”

“How did you…”

“Secret little sibling powers. Only girls have it though.”

“That explains the ignoramus that’s upstairs then.”

A laugh as she clipped her car keys on her bag. “Let’s go, it’s not too late yet.”

“I’m coming I’m coming.” 

“AND WALK SLOW.”

A soft smile eased its way onto his face. It was almost like having his mother back…almost. Maybe her spirit had been with them all along since the accident. “She always used to say angels were watching over me.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> broken down on memory lane

Chapter 12

 

“What did you learn in school today Fuuma?”

“Ummm errr I forget.”

“Silly Fufu, you’re not supposed to forget!”

Fuuma gave his sister a box of crayons. “Dad, when’s Mom coming home?”

A push of glasses up the nose. “She should be here in about ten minutes and your sister’s right. You’re not supposed to forget; maybe you need a tutor.”

“NOT THAT, ANYTHING BUT THAT!”

Glasses were removed and Fuuma was left looking into blue eyes. “Then you better straighten up and study hard.”

“Eriol, Oruha is here with me.”

“Mom! Oh hello Oruha-san.”

“Hello Fuuma. Eriol, you’re not being too hard on the boy are you?”

“Not at all, I want my boy to grow up a success of course. Anyways, Oruha, what brings you here?”

“Kaho was telling me there was something I had to hear.”

From the garage, a loud guitar riff was heard, followed a powerful voice belting out a rock ballad:

_“Now it's up to you, we can make a secret rendezvous_

_Just me and you, I'll show you lovin' like you never knew_

_That's why, I'm hot blooded, check it and see_

_I got a fever of a hundred and three_

_Come on baby, do you do more than dance?_

_I'm hot blooded, hot blooded”_

“Quite a voice Kaho, renting your garage to a local band?”

“In a manner of speaking Oruha; that’s my son.”

“Little Seishirou? My, his voice has changed. Who’s in the band with him?”

“His friend Yuuto.”

Kotori giggled on the rug. “I think Yuuto-san is more than just a friend to bigger brother Mommy.”

“Well I’ll bring him in here so you can see him, you’ve been gone with that husband of yours for so long you haven’t seen how big he’s gotten.”

“I haven’t seen him since he was nine. I can’t wait.”

Kaho tapped on the garage door. “Well that was a lovely concert. Seishirou, you sounded lovely dear and I approve of your love ballad, but there’s someone here I want you to meet.”

The teenager’s face turned red. “MOM!”

Thankfully Yuuto was busy with his phone and missed the jab.

“Eriol, dear, where’d our guest go?”

“Kitchen; Fuuma wanted to show her his drawing from art class that’s on the fridge.” Blue eyes turned to his teenaged son. “So are we done trying to confess to Yuuto-kun for the night?”

“DAD!” Amber eyes went wider and the blush deepened if that was possible.

“My my Kaho, Eriol, is this handsome young man Seishirou? My best choir boy until he grew up?”

“Oruha-san, you’re back!”

“I am and your voice has grown, I have a friend that owns a club and I think she could get you and your friend in during teen night.”

“To perform?! Seriously?! Mom, Dad, can I?”

“Hmm I don’t see why not. Your grades are top rate this semester.”

“Kaho, honey, his grades are always top rate.”

“Fair enough then, yes you can; let’s hope Yuuto-kun’s parents agree.”

“Yes…I’ll go talk to him. May I be excused?”

“Yes you may dear.”

He opened the garage door and Yuuto was still tapping on his phone. “Writing a love letter to the cheerleader in class B?”

“Haha nope, just talking to Satsuki-chan about homework, my grades are crap this term. I don’t believe it, she refuses to help me!”

“That may or may not be because of your habit of flirting with anything that walks and is in a skirt.  But here’s the deal: we can play at a club but I know your parents, you’ll need to bring your grades up. So I’ll help you but you may want to consider your bad habits.”

“But I can’t help myself! There’s so much of me to love, right?”

Fists clenched briefly and quickly unclenched. “Women aren’t tools for flirtation Yuuto. Just because you can doesn’t mean you  _should_. Come on, I’ll walk home with you.”

~#~

“So that’s how you got your first big break into music?”

“Yeah it was, sorry for going on for so long…” 

“No no, it’s okay I’m glad to learn more about you. Now I feel above and beyond the other fans.” A slight giggle and smile; Subaru was teasing for the most part.

“Thank you for listening then.” He leaned in and closed the gap between their mouths earning a contented sigh in response.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the best part of believe is the lie

Chapter 13

 

“DIE DIE DIE! AURGH YOU SUCK! YOU CHEATED SORATA!”

“Not my fault you checked your phone for messages in between it. Not every girl is going to feel sorry for you because you have a broken leg ya know?”

Fuuma crossed his arms and put the controller down. “The cast comes off in a few days I’ll have you know! I can’t wait, I need to get my strength up.  I miss running.”

“Bet you don’t miss getting chased by rapid paparazzi.”

“That part no, that is one thing I hate about fame.”

Arms wrapped around Fuuma’s neck. “So have you gotten anywhere with Kamui-san yet big brother?”

“WHAT?! NO! WHY WOULD I?! I’M STRAIGHT REMEMBER?!”

“Uh huh and I’m queen of Tokyo.”

“Let me get you a scepter Your Majesty.”

The front door slammed shut and a cocky laugh followed in its wake. “Fine if you’re straight so am I.”

“Ah bigger brother how was your walk?”

“Exhausting. I hate not being up to my full potential. Speaking of Kotori-chan, be a peach and go make tea. I need to talk to these two airheads alone.”

As Kotori retreated to kitchen, the three bandmates were left alone with just the background music of the game Fuuma and Sorata were playing earlier. “What is it Nii-san?” Fuuma still walked on eggshells around his brother. They hadn’t really talked much since the accident.

“I’m a man of few words...I never used to be but hey people grow up. I’m quitting the band.”

“What?! You can’t quit! WE NEED YOU.”

“Yeah Nii-san! Bass and piano skills aside, YOUR VOICE and the way you can dance, we need you! If it wasn’t for you we still be in basements…”

Fists clenched and the oldest stood up. “Did you ever stop to think that I only did it because you were my little brother? That I don’t want _anything_ to do with music anymore? Who pushed me into music?! MOM AND DAD!”

Sorata took this as his cue to go help Kotori in the kitchen while Fuuma hobbled to his feet as well.

“I know that! You gave up everything you loved after they died! You weren’t yourself anymore! You dropped out of school, you quit music, you quit skating, you quit karate, you quit kickboxing, you stopped with all your artistic talents. In fact the only thing you _did_ do was go out to clubs, smoke, and bring home someone every night before finally moving out!  I thought maybe if I nudged you I’d see the passion in your eyes again.”

“Look, Mom and Dad died in a car crash and we almost did. Hell I saw _them!_ I BLOODY SAW THEM! I ALMOST JOINED THEM. Someone thought it would be funny to put me back here on earth, the last place I wanted to be. You don’t know and will never know Fuuma how many nights I tried to end it. You and Sorata can keep the band, keep using the songs I wrote, I don’t care; I’m done.” With a slight wince he started up the stairs to his room where a door was slammed shut.

Kotori came back in arms lightly crossed over her tank top. “I think it’s for the best that we leave him alone. If I know him he’ll go to Yuuto-san. I’d advise Yuuto-san not to be a smartass though, bigger brother will probably punch him in the nose.”

Upstairs, the oldest sibling’s room was in ruins. Clothes were flung all over the floor, the desk was knocked over, the bed was in an unmade mess, awards and such were flung off the walls, there was a giant hole in the wall from where his fist had collided with it, and there was shattered glass from where his foot had come in contact with his mirror. Eyes landed on his copy of their platinum award for their last album.

“I don’t even know who I am anymore. I haven’t in years, who am I to tell other people how to live their lives?”

~#~

A few days had passed since Seishirou had said he was quitting the band. Fuuma got his cast off and was working on building his strength up again.

_Jab Jab Jab._ Every strike from his hand sent the poor abused punching bag back a few. 

“Wow Fuuma, I never knew you could move like that.”

“One of my few shining traits Hokuto.”

“Ohohohohoho there’s thousands of people that will disagree with that.”

A brief silence—sans from the jabbing of the punching bag—before she spoke again. “What are you doing anyways?”

“Need to get back up to speed, need to do something now that the band is obsolete.”

“Have you tried talking to him?”

“Hell no. You think my fists are lethal? You’ve never met his feet, or hands for that matter.”

“When has that ever stopped you before?”

“No but he sounded so…..serious this time. My brother is a walking puzzle…on super hard difficulty.”

“Well I know it wouldn’t be the same, but what about if you and Sorata do it for now?”

“Then we couldn’t call ourselves Triple Threat! Besides, we  _need_  him Hokuto. I had to _train_ my voice to become good, Sorata too. He was born into it. Our parents, our  _real_  parents were friends with the leader of the church choir but she was also a real singer. She saw his talent when he was messing in the garage with Yuuto. Almost everything my brother does it comes to him naturally. He literally is God’s gift.”

“There still has to be a reason. He seemed to enjoy it more or less.”

“Of course there’s something…he’s just afraid. He has a tendency to blame everything on himself. Our parents’ deaths, him and me almost dying, me losing my girlfriend, everything.”

“Maybe he just needs to live a normal life for a bit?”

“Hokuto-chan…our lives haven’t been normal since our parents died…”

~#~

_Punch. Kick. Punch Punch. Kick._

“You should tell him you know?”

_Punch, kick, kick, punch._

“It will only confuse him more.”

_Punch punch. KICK KICK KICK._

“Way to go Sei, you broke the poor punching bag. Should you even be moving around like this?”

“Want me to use you as one?”

“Hell no. But don’t you think you should rest up?”

“Hence why I quit the band; it was nothing but practice, record, tour, signings, interviews, photoshoots. I never wanted that. I like to sing but I never wanted the fame.”

“Still, what happened was tragic but you can’t run from it. You always were good at facing problems head on…for the most part. Now why don’t you bring that boyfriend of yours and come on a double date with me and Satsuki?”

Amber eyes widened and a blush dusted the pale face. “Who….told you…?”

“You told me you were seeing someone and I knew in high school you swung the other way…knew about your crush on me too.”

“And you never thought to tell me?”

“Why? Best friends till the end right?”

“I should tear you apart jackass, I tried my damnedest to hide that from you.”

“How many straight guys parade around high school with diamond studded ears, sequin silk tops, and can win over every girl without trying?”

“Me.”

“If you’re straight I’m the next president of Satsuki’s computer company.”

“Chances of that happening are like the probability of that tree getting up and doing the Macarena and she’s your wife. Which is sad.”

“Says about how straight you are, doesn’t it?”

“It’s true I suppose. Fine, I’ll call Subaru. But one wrong move and next time you get denied for bed you won’t be able to even use your hand remember that.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it. Come on, you need to clear your head.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one night yeah and one more time 
> 
> thanks for the memories
> 
> even if they werent that great

Chapter 14

 

Subaru came out of his room to find his sister alone on the couch watching the music channel. “What are you watching Hokuto-chan?”

“New music video premieres, wanna join me?”

“Sure why not; where’s Kamui?”

“At a study group for some school project.”

_“The next video is a new video from the hit group Triple Threat and ironically enough it’s titled Thanks for the Memories and this may very well be true. Following a near fatal accident six months ago, lead guitarist and vocalist Fuuma Monou has stated his older brother—bassist, keyboardist, and vocalist—Seishirou Sakurazuka, has quit the band. So enjoy this new one fans, this may very well be the last time Triple Threat hits the charts.”_

Two pairs of emerald eyes widened. “WHAT?! Sei-chan quit? Subaru, you’re his boyfriend, did he mention anything to you?”

“Actually….no. We don’t talk about the band much.”

“I’m calling Kotori-chan, see what she knows. He can’t quit! He’s fabulous!”

As Hokuto stormed off dialing her girlfriend’s number he turned to the TV to see Seishirou’s face staring back at him. In the video he was dressed in black skinny jeans, a white button up top, his leather jacket, and had black leather gloves on. On closer inspection, his amber eyes were lined with black eyeliner and he had golden yellow eyeshadow on. Subaru blushed as he watched the rest of the video. What would cause Seishirou to quit?

The video had ended and Subaru discovered he had a problem. Seeing as he could hear Hokuto ranting on her phone he escaped to his room to attend to said problem.

~#~

As Subaru laid on his bed, face flushed and staring dreamy eyed at his ceiling, his cellphone started to go off. Fumbling over to answer it, he tried not to sound breathless as he answered. “H-hello?”

“Subaru-kun you sound breathless, are you alright?”

“Hai, I’m okay, was just ermm exercising.”

The laugh on the other end led the teenager to believe the older male on the other end didn’t believe him. “Well if you’re feeling up to it, I was thinking that you and I could go on a date tonight; a double date with my old high school friend and his wife.”

“OH! SURE! Let me shower and get changed!”

“Ha, alright. I’ll pick you up at seven, okay?”

“Right…”

“Oh and Subaru-kun, dress warm; I’m bringing you ice skating.”

“OH! Okay!”

~#~

Tawny eyes leaned on the side rail of the ice skating rink, watching the slightly taller than him figure move on the ice. “Our date is in about 40 minutes, don’t you want to get ready?”

“I am ready. Just because I’m gay doesn’t mean I need 2 hours to ah, what is the term, put on my face.”

“You’re out here ice skating for Pete’s sake.”

“What? Afraid to join me?”

“You wouldn’t make this the area for our date.”

“Subaru-kun was quite delighted. I could teach you how to skate you know?”

“No thanks! Not graceful enough! You move a lot like, oh what was that skater that also had a singing career’s name that took a hiatus a few years back…ah, Marluxia Sakura! Yeah, you move like him!”

Amber eyes rolled as he took off again. “You know you hang around my brother too much Yuuto.”

“Eh? Why is that?”

“You’re both complete morons.”

~#~

“Satsuki please don’t make me go out there, if I fall my face will be ruined…”

“Oh yes, because after being married to you for six years I’m going to leave you if you scrape your face on ice.”

“Not the point!”

“They look like they’re having fun, don’t they?”

“WAH!” Strong arms stopped Subaru from falling. “You always catch me from falling, don’t you Seishirou-san?”

“I try. Come on, I’ll make a skater out of you yet. Hold my hand.”

“You’re actually really good. You remind me of my favorite skater.”

“Marluxia Sakura?”

Subaru blushed. He did find Marluxia Sakura attractive and he was extremely graceful on the ice. He also had a beautiful voice. Subaru felt guilty feeling this now. “How did you know?”

“Intuition; and I’m glad I have no reason to be jealous now.”

“Eh?”

“Don’t spread this around but…Marluxia Sakura was… _is_ me. I put the alias aside when Triple Threat became a thing. I got the name by combining Kingdom Hearts with sakura trees and well I guess my last name sort of. I had contacts and a wig to hide who I was. To this day only my sister knows and now you.”

“I’m glad it’s you, now I don’t feel as guilty for admiring the performances.”

A faint blush dusted the older man’s cheeks. “I suppose not. Want to go for a ride like we were in a performance?”

“I’d love to but…will you be alright?”

“I will be fine; up you go.”

Subaru blushed at being lifted off the ice and was amazed at the strength his boyfriend possessed. He assumed Seishirou was strong by his build but it was different experiencing it. “Seishirou-san?”

“Hmm?”

“You should go back to Triple Threat. Your talent is too beautiful to be hidden from the world.”

Subaru felt himself lowered slightly back on the ice but strong arms never left his waist. “I’ll think about it.”

No more words, just the two of them kissing on the ice while their two friends did the looking on. “Well for once Yuuto you had a good idea.”

“I knew that boy would help clear his head.”

“Yes, let’s go join them now.”

“Alright, but no laughing if I fall.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And in the end I'd do it all again

Chapter 15

 

About a week after the ice skating date, Subaru found himself with Fuuma, Sorata, and Yuuto outside on a crudely made stage and a few chairs on the ground. “Do you really think this will work? I mean he said he’d think about it.”

“Yeah but he hasn’t brought it up so we need to prod a bit more.”

“Why do you need me?”

“Because you can play bass in his absence and hush, I see Kotori-chan’s car now.”

After the car stopped, Kotori got out of the driver’s seat with Kamui, Hokuto, and Arashi getting out of the back. Kotori’s brother got out of the passenger seat and before moving or questioning exactly where he was he stood and stretched. Satsuki had been smart and driven there herself and she was already sitting in the chairs that were in front of the makeshift stage.

“We need to get you a bigger car Kotori-chan, there’s no leg room. Next time steal Fuuma’s new car.”

“You kidding? He barely drives it; he won’t let me. I could’ve used yours?”

“Your feet wouldn’t reach…what are we doing out here?”

“You’ll see. Have a seat next to Hokuto-chan, I’ll get everything all set.”

Kotori disappeared behind the curtain of said stage. “Alright, we’re all ready and big brother, don’t spoil it with your bad jokes about bigger brother. This took a lot of time and effort. That aside, this was  _Subaru-san’s_  idea so if you blow it I’ll sic Hokuto-chan and bigger brother on you.”

The curtain raised and showed Sorata on the drums, Fuuma on guitar with a microphone, Yuuto on bass, and Subaru in the middle holding a microphone as well. Seishirou cocked an eyebrow and looked at Hokuto and Kotori; both girls went into a fit of giggles. Satsuki and Arashi just smiled while Kamui looked as dumbstruck as Seishirou did.

Since Subaru was too nervous to take the lead in talking, it was Fuuma who spoke up. “Well Nii-san, we know in these past months you’ve been through some crap so this was Subaru-san’s way—well all of our way—of saying you’re not alone. We all go through some crap at some point in time of our lives and hey I was in the car with you the night that happened; worse I was driving. We’re all here.”

They all started playing their instruments as Subaru nervously started to sing.

_“Stuck in the jet wash._

_Bad trip I couldn't get off._

_And maybe I bit off more than I could chew_

_And overhead of the aqua blue._

 

_Fall to your knees, bring on the rapture._

_Blessed be the boys time can't capture_

_On film or between the sheets._

_I always fall from your window to the pitch-black streets._

 

_And with the black banners raised_

_As the crooked smiles fade._

_Former heroes who quit too late._

_Who just wanna fill up the trophy case again.”_

Even more so Seishirou puzzled. Why this song? It wasn’t like it fit him or anything…but Subaru’s voice, it sounded like an angel. Maybe he was starting to understand what Subaru had said about him going back to the band. The feeling he was having now; was that the effect he had on millions of people?

_“I'm not passive but aggressive._

_Take note it's not impressive._

_Empty your sadness like you're dumping your purse on my bedroom floor_

_We put your curse in reverse._

 

_And it's our time now if you want it to be._

_Maul the world like a carnival bear set free._

_And your love is anemic._

_And I can't believe that you couldn't see it coming for me.”_

Amber eyes widened and a blush crept its way onto his cheeks. Okay maybe the song did fit him. He had written it in his darker late teenage years. He could just about hear Subaru over Fuuma’s voice. It was the same with Double Trouble, no one could hear Yuuto when Seishirou sung with him. Seishirou and Fuuma had a gift of harmonizing together…

_“And in the end_

_I'd do it all again._

_I think you're my best friend._

_Don't you know that the kids aren't al-, kids aren't alright?”_

Subaru hopped down off the stage and grabbed Seishirou’s hand as he sung the next part.

_“I’m yours._

_When it rains it pours.”_

Seishirou for his part smiled before bending down and kissing the younger male, grabbing his microphone from him in the process.

_“Stay thirsty like before._

_Don't you know that the kids aren't al-, kids aren't alright?”_

Everyone stopped playing after that and amber met honey brown. “Nii-san are you…?”

“Call Yuuko-san, we have a tour to plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not the lyric is "I'll be yours" not "I'm yours." it was changed for fic purposes


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We may be miles apart but what I feel for you hasn't changed

Chapter 16

 

The sun was shining and summer vacation was upon many people. Arashi and the triplets had been invited over to Kotori’s house to watch a special livestream. “You all made it; welcome! We’re going into the entertainment room. It has one of those smart TVs that connects to the internet so we can all watch this broadcast on the big screen!”

“Fabulous! Ohohohohohoho!”

Arashi and Subaru were quieter but both of them had a somewhat daydreamy sparkle in their eyes. They hadn’t seen their respective partners in a few months now with all the tour planning and school.

Kamui however... “Why did I have to come? You know I don’t like this band. I’d rather be studying.”

Two pairs of emerald eyes looked at Kamui in disbelief. “You like Fuuma-san Kamui...there’s no denying it. You look the way I do when I look at his brother.”

Kamui turned bright red. “Even if that  _were_  true, last I checked he had a girlfriend, didn’t he?”

Kotori was the one that spoke up. “No he doesn’t. She broke up with him. She fancied our older brother. He was distraught about it and then that accident happened. I’m pretty sure she came to visit him afterwards. I wasn’t home, bigger brother was. I don’t think it went very well. That aside big brother is single and has been for months. Now pull up a seat, you guys need to see this.”

Kotori hadn’t told the triplets what this stream was about. Arashi knew (how could she not? Sorata had gone on about it for ages) but for Hokuto, Subaru, and Kamui this was going to be a surprise.

With everything set up and everyone having access to snacks, Kotori tapped a few buttons before sitting down next to Hokuto. After loading for a few seconds all of them were staring at the three members of Triple Threat. On the far right sat Sorata who had a loose fitting t-shirt on over a pair of shorts and a baseball cap backwards. Around his neck was a thin gold chain that had Arashi’s name as a charm. She smiled and blushed looking at this. 

Next to Sorata in the middle sat Fuuma. He was wearing a TT tank top over shorts and of course his trademark orange tinted glasses. He looked kinda glum in Kamui’s opinion, lacking his usual spark. ‘ _Wait, why AM I noticing that about him?! I DON’T LIKE HIM!’_

On the far left next to Fuuma sat his older brother wearing jeans and a plain black t-shirt. There were no sunglasses over his amber eyes. His silver cross necklace sparkled in the lights as did the single gold hoop he wore in his left ear. He wasn’t looking at the camera. He was looking upwards, sucking on a single gold ring on his lower lip. Subaru felt his heart skip several beats and his mind wandering to how exactly his boyfriend’s new accessory would feel against his lips…against his skin…

“Subaru!”

Hokuto’s voice had snapped her twin out his daydream land just in time to hear Fuuma start to speak, his smile in full force and his voice full of energy.

“Heya! We’re Triple Threat! Today we’re doing Gaming for Charity. We’re all going to be playing a game or two or three and for each view we get we’re each donating 100 yen to charity!”

Fuuma paused to crack his neck briefly. “I’ll be first and playing Legend of Zelda. My two bandmates will be acting as commentary. So, let’s go.” He pulled a green hat on and picked up a controller. The stream showed Fuuma on the couch playing with Sorata and Seishirou on either side of him as well as the game screen that showed Fuuma playing.

As they watched the stream, Kamui watched in awe. “He’s really…good.”

Kotori giggled. “Big brother is  _obsessed_  with Legend of Zelda. He has the Triforce tattooed on his hand for a reason. It was one of the few games big brother could best bigger brother at.”

“Damn, Fuuma, you’re amazing. I can barely get past the first labyrinth. Hey Seishirou, isn’t he better than you at this?”

Amber eyes glared slightly. “Yes, he is. He’s made it to Ganon before without the sword.”

Towards the end when Fuuma was getting closer to Ganon, Kamui was on the edge of his seat causing both of his siblings to giggle. Arashi smiled as a text from Sorata came through.

_“I’m next sweetie!”_

Kotori was checking the view count. “Wow, they’re already up to 300,000 viewers!”

“HA! HYRULE IS SAVED! All hail the legendary hero!”

“That was impressive Fuuma! I’ve never seen anyone play through that game so fast and we’ve been best friends since we were in diapers!”

“Yeah well it’s one player so I never played much in front of you…heh.”

“He spent hours practicing though, well done Otouto-chan.”

Fuuma blushed as he shook his brother’s hand and he had to wonder…just what did Kamui think?

“Ah brotherly love! Step aside, it’s Sorata’s time to shine! I’m going to whip through Super Mario Brothers 3.”

Arashi smiled as she watched Sorata start to play. Even though she wasn’t very good they had a good time when they played this together. 

Fuuma now sat in the back next to his brother. “Ah Nii-san, remember Dad showing us how to play this when we were little?”

For a second, sadness flickered behind the amber eyes. “Yeah, I remember you sticking me with all the hard levels too.”

“They’re up to almost 500,000 views oh my goodness. This is so nice!”

Subaru blinked. “That’s amazing Kotori-chan, but do they have enough money?”

“Of course they do. They’re more successful than I am in the music business and I’m well enough off. Bigger brother especially always seems to have money to spend…must’ve been from when he was working before the band…”

“DIE BOWSER DIE!  LISTEN HERE, PRINCESS PEACH! DON’T YOU DARE JOKE ABOUT BEING IN ANOTHER CASTLE! I WENT THROUGH SO MUCH CRAP TO RESCUE YOUR BUTT!”

“Whoop! Go Sorata! We should play this one day...I’m decent now.”

“Better start practicing and I better not hear you complain about that devil fish.”

“I HATE THAT FISH NII-SAN AND SO DO YOU!”

“I think everyone does…step aside it’s my turn.”

“What are you playing Nii-san?”

A devilish smirk that made Subaru blush though he wasn’t there in person. His pants felt smaller too. “Ghosts n Goblins, I am the pumpkin king after all.”

Subaru felt his hand traveling lower in a complete daze until he heard his brother’s voice. “Ghosts n Goblins...never heard of it.”

Emerald eyes snapped open and looked at Kotori who addressed Kamui. “Super old game. Bigger brother’s one of the few people to actually beat it.”

As Seishirou held the controller in his hand and moved through the level with relative ease, Fuuma and Sorata were doing the commentary.

“So Sorata what do you know about Ghosts n Goblins?”

“I know not to play it. Your brother must like to torture himself.”

“He’s bloody good at it. I tried to play once, got my butt handed to me in the first few seconds. No joke. But him, well, LOOK.”

From Subaru’s point of view and probably everyone else, Seishirou seemed to be a different person. He wasn’t playing the confident hot band bad boy nor was he the shy nervous adult as a result of his foster parents and foster sister. He seemed to be loose and carefree and to Subaru that appeared to be who he really was. 

“HA! TAKE THAT, I BEAT SATAN! In my underwear, sure but I STILL BEAT HIM! Yeah yeah It was illusion...I like illusions. Time to go beat the real thing. If only I could beat the real thing…”

“Nii-san?”

“Nothing don’t break my concentration.”

“You have to play through the demon game twice?!”

“Yep, that’s why I said bigger brother’s one of the few people to  _truly_ beat it.”

Finally the congratulations screen appeared, resulting in the game being over. “Screw you game, I busted my back beating that and this is what I get. No matter how many times I see it it will forever make me mad.”

As Seishirou continued to curse out the screen, Fuuma went in front of the camera. “We’re all going to turn in for the night. Be sure to check in for part two tomorrow!”

The camera switched off and Kotori noticed they had close to one million viewers. “They may end up with double that tomorrow. I wonder what they’re going to play?”

“Time will tell I suppose, are we spending the night here Kotori-chan?”

“Sure! Hokuto you can sleep with me in my room, Arashi can have the guest room, Subaru can sleep in bigger brother’s room, and Kamui in big brother’s room.”

Subaru blushed. He had never been in Seishirou’s bedroom before…what awaited him in there?


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the boys are still away everyone is staying the night at Kotori's and her brothers house (mansion) but it seems Kotori and her oldest brother have bigger plans

Chapter 17

 

Kotori opened Fuuma’s door and Kamui was surprised to see that it was clean. On the walls there were several posters for band competitions and for different music bands. In addition to that there were several awards for Triple Threat’s albums going gold, platinum, and winning at award shows. Then there were trophies from boxing. “Um Kotori-chan?”

Kotori was poking through her brother’s closet looking for smaller clothes for Kamui to sleep in. “Hmm? Yes Kamui?”

“Does Fuuma…does Fuuma box?”

“Oh yes he does! He was the undefeated champ back in high school.” Kotori was still rummaging through her brother’s closet. “Here this is the smallest he has it; may be a tad big on you.”

“Oh...thank you.” So it appeared that there was more to Fuuma than meets the eye. Kamui had caught glimpses of the taller male shirtless before and he certainly had a nice body…WAIT WHAT?! NO. Even if Fuuma  _was_  single…it’s not like he was into guys...right? Kamui shook his head as Kotori left the room and proceeded to get ready for bed.

“Come on Subaru, I’ll lead you to bigger brother’s room… it’s down the hall since bigger brother likes his privacy.”

“Why did you put Kamui in your other brother’s room Kotori-chan?”

“Why you ask? Because maybe being in big brother’s room will help your twin realize the feelings he’s casting to the side.”

“Well played Kotori-chan...well played.”

“Well, here we are.” Kotori opened the door at the end of the hall. Upon opening the door, Subaru was in awe. “Oh my goodness, his room…it’s...it’s beautiful.”

There were anime and band posters all over Seishirou’s room, as well as figure skating competitions and Olympic skaters posters as well. Awards for Triple Threat, for Marluxia Sakura, and for a band called Double Trouble as well; although Subaru had never heard of them. Maybe Seishirou liked them? There was a glass cabinet full of anime figures and a bookshelf filled to the brim with manga. A sewing machine was in the corner, along with several props Subaru recognized from Sailor Moon and Kingdom hearts. The closet was huge and Subaru found himself drawn to it.

Upon walking over, he also saw several awards for kickboxing and belts that were from karate.

Subaru opened the closet and he saw that Seishirou had it divided into three sections. His normal attire that he wore on and off stage. Cosplay which Subaru was in awe at. “Kotori-chan did he…?”

“Make those? He did indeed.”

Subaru grinned; what other talents did his boyfriend harbor?  Then, after the cosplay section there were several figure skating costumes that Subaru recognized as belonging to Marluxia Sakura who Subaru of course now knew to be Seishirou in his younger days. “These are lovely…Kotori-chan, can I..?”

“Oho, go ahead I doubt bigger brother will mind. I’ll leave you now shall I? By the way, the password to bigger brother’s computer is his birthday plus his favorite two franchises. Good night Subaru.”

After Kotori closed the door, Subaru pulled out a stunning blue and black costume. It was very form fitting and the blue sequins sparkled in the dim light of the room. Slipping out of his clothes he slowly slipped into the old costume. “I’m stunned it actually fits…decent, It’s a bit long on me but then again he’s a lot taller than I am.” He was surprised there was no mirror in Seishirou’s room. He puzzled as to why before slowly turning on the computer.

As the computer booted up Subaru typed in the password using the hints Kotori had given him, although it had taken a few tries of combinations before finally getting into the computer. Surely she had left it so he could use the webcam to see how he looked in the costume since there was no mirror, right? Once the computer woke up from its sleep mode, Subaru blushed when he realized that Seishirou’s wallpaper for his computer was a picture of the two of them. Again Subaru noticed that his boyfriend’s amber eyes were full of life in the picture and his smile seemed to light up the picture. 

“When was this even taken? I think it was before we convinced him to re-join the band.”Subaru was just about to click on the webcam to see himself when a video call on the computer popped up. Subaru looked at the contact’s name and it just said “Cell.”

“Could it be?” Subaru clicked on it and sure enough, once everything loaded Subaru was staring into his boyfriend’s eyes.

“Good evening Subaru-kun. I was wondering when you’d finally log onto it. You look stunning in that costume by the way.”

Subaru blushed. “Good evening Seishirou-san…it took me a few tries to figure out the exact wording of the password. I assume you set this all up?” Subaru flushed a deeper red knowing what he was wearing. “Thank you but…I bet you looked more stunning in it in person…I saw you wear this one on television once.”

The cigarette Seishirou was raising to his lips fell and he sat there shocked, also a bright red and nearly dropping his phone in the process. “Never mind that…I think you should get changed and get to bed or you’ll sleep through the surprise.”

“Surprise?”

“Trust me you don’t want to miss it. Good night Subaru-kun.” 

“Good night Seishirou-san…”

As the call disconnected Subaru proceeded to change into an older pair of pajamas that Kotori had dug out and left for him on the bed. Crawling into the bed, Subaru’s mind raced with wonder. Just what did his boyfriend have planned for him? Knowing Seishirou it could be anything.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The band consists of Fuuma, Seishirou, and Sorata. Usually on guitar, bass, and drums with the brothers singing. Occasionally the roadies will play the bass while Sei-chan takes to the keytar/piano. Some songs like for your entertainment (borrowed from Adam Lambert) the brothers get hands free mikes and dance around (roadies play their instruments during this)


End file.
